


I Know How Much You Love Me

by ADAMWryter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and...“Alright, alright. All I want tomorrow is your love. That’s all, okay. Give me your love tomorrow, give it to me everyday. I want that”, Danny looks at Steve in a seductive way.





	I Know How Much You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is Valentine's Day in my country, so I just picked one of my favorite relationship and decided to write a story based on that. I somehow picked McDanno and I love it, and I tried to write this really quickly and make it funny. Hope you'll enjoy.

Steve sneakily approaches his boyfriend from behind his back while he’s sitting on a couch in their shared apartment, embraces him by the deck with his arms and whispers into his ears: “Guess what we will do for Valentine’s Day tomorrow?”

Surprised but also flattered, Danny smiles and leans back to his boyfriend behind his back, “I don’t know… Are we gonna carchase or do something that puts our lives at risk and makes us bleed a lot and then you can say you love me very much?”

“That’s terrible, I cannot believe you can think of that!”, Steve draws back and looks at Danny in a weird way. This is not the first time Steve is shocked by his boyfriend’s sarcasm but Danny keeps blowing Steve away with his own uniquely sarcastic personalities, that’s even what Steve fell for him in the first place, Steve needs someone who can brings laughter in his life without even making him laugh.

“Why can I not?”, Danny turns his head around and looks at Steve with why-are-you-so-surprised face, “After all these years working together, that’s what you’ve been doing, on regular days, on my birthday, on your birthday, on the anniversary day of our task force, on Halloween, on Christmas’ Eve, what makes Valentine’s Day different?”

“Okay, now I know you’re even terrible at guessing. So I’m gonna spoil it for you anyway. We’re gonna surf and fish all day then at night we can do something, you know, extremely exciting”, Steve tries to say in the sexiest way possible.

“Surf and fish?”, Danny stands up to look at Steve, “last time we did that we were hijacked, our lives were threatened. I know you’re always into dangerous thing? What’s the matter with you?”

“I just thought that you have developed some kind of interest to those things and I thought doing those on the day of the lovers can spark up your fondness”, Steve then slows down and raises his voice funnily to try to persuade Danny, ”and I don’t know, we can finally do it together happily because I believe that can be something we can both share with gladness besides work”, Steve raises his eyebrows like they’re saying “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Just because I have developed interest doesn’t mean the development is done. Why can we try normal stuff like ping pong, roller skating, watching romance comedy movies, ha? That can be mutually exciting, and not dangerous…”

“What, surfing and fishing are normal. We just happened to have encountered a murderer, that’s all. We’re gonna encounter danger in everything we do anyway. Maybe if we went to the cinemas to watch a romance comedy movie, we might encounter a murderer who works at the cinema and kills everyone who walks out the movie because it’s too bad.” After all those years, finally Steve has learned some of his boyfriend’s sarcasm to talk back.

“Okay, who is the terrible thinker now? And by the way, I found something missing in your plan”, Danny says in a mocking way.

“What?”, Steve’s confused.

“A romantic dinner.”

“A romantic dinner?”

“Yes. Where is the romantic dinner? That is like the most crucial part of the Valentine’s Day, you Neanderthal. That explains why girls easily dumbed you and I easily snitched their position”, Danny mocks at Steve in a loving way.

Confused, pissed off and flattered at Danny’s words, Steve raises one of his eyebrows and raises his left side of his lips smiling, “What? I just thought we could jump into the hottest part. That’s the most crucial part of the Valentine’s Day.”

“Who skips a romantic dinner to sex? What are you, an animal, that sounds disgusting. Where are the romantic dinner, and flowers, and chocolate, and gifts? Were you lying to me when you said you had dated several girls?”, Danny’s holding the situation like the face of his boyfriend whenever they kiss, Danny’s the bottom one but he always knows how to make Steve succumb to him.

“No, and yes, I have thought of those. It’s just, you’re different…”

“Wait! How am I different?”, Danny interrupts.

“You’re a guy and those things are just for girls. I have thought of those things and I thought “Maybe Danny would not like this”, I was confused and scared, man. This is the first time we have been on a steady relationship more than just in the office and I don’t know what to do.”, Steve confesses his worries to Danny and breaks into silence like he’s feeling his attempts were not paid off.

Danny steps back for a moment, realizing his sarcasm has hurt his boyfriend. This is also not the first time his playful yet a little annoying speech hurt Steve, or anyone. Steve is the only one who can stand his sarcasm but sometimes he feels offended, too. Danny just doesn’t know when to stop, like he doesn’t know when to stop giving care and love to his loved ones.

“I’m sorry, I should have known you were trying to prove your love after the years we kept hiding our feelings for each other”, Danny steps closer to Steve and hugs him, “It was my fault, I could not be forgiven. I should have known how much you loved me”, Danny pins his cheek to Steve’s back. It’s so funny because he’s shorter than Steve, that makes him a little spoon.

“So do you know now?”, Steve turn his head back a little bit to look at his boyfriend then stops immediately and looks away sounding a little bit mad.

“Of course, of course. Come here”, Danny grabs his boyfriend’s back and lures him to sit on the couch, “I know how much you love me and you don’t have to prove it anymore, okay? I know what’s not obvious, like how I would know if there’s a criminal standing behind the door to sneak up on us…”, Danny’s sense of humor is returning again, he cannot stop it, it’s his nature, again, and the thing Steve likes about him, too.

“Yeah right, then what would you do if you did know?”, Steve mocks him.

“I don’t know, I would warn you, I would shoot him, anyway, I’m not even scared because I know you’d protect me”, Danny leans his head to Steve’s shoulder.

“No I would not”, Steve says with a slight chuckle, looks away trying to avoid his boyfriend’s puppy eyes.

“Yes you would”, Danny embraces his arms around Steve’s neck. Then Steve smiles and finally forgives Danny.

“Then I would say “Book ‘em, Danno””, Steve looks charmingly at his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oh, you’d better book. You’d better book somewhere nice because the romantic dinner cannot be discarded. I want to watch you eat, and hold your hand, and gaze into your eyes under the candle light.” Danny really knows how to talk, he knows how to talk with women, with kids, even with criminals and persuade them. Now Danny really knows how to talk his boyfriend into a romantic dinner.

“Wow, this is like the first time I have ever heard you say that. Did you say the same thing to your wife when you two were dating”, Steve was really amazed.

“No, I didn’t feel like I could or would want to say that at that time. I could not have been feeling like I’m feeling right now. Because she’s not an animal like you.”

“Ha ha”, Steve mocks him, “right. The animal that you’re so into.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one who’s into me. I mean, really, INTO me!”

“Okay, now you’re just being an animal”, Steve grabs his boyfriend and kisses. Then he draws back, “Speaking of your former marriage, what about your daughter? We cannot just leave her alone, right?”

“We don’t have to worry about Gracie, she’s gonna be with her mother.”

“So tomorrow will 100% be ours.”

“Of course, unless there’s another murder. Let’s pray there won’t be any cases tomorrow.”

Steve laughs, just like how he always does. “So do you still want flowers, chocolate and gifts?”

“No babe, I already know how much you mean to love me, I don’t want to follow tradition anymore.”

“And how about the surfing and fishing?”

“For you, anything. Unless you want us to investigate a crime scene where you killed somebody and put a ring in them to propose me.”

“What?! That’s so sick, man! I need to consider not letting you watch horror movies anymore”, Steve was still shocked at Danny’s hyper-sarcastic and a little bit too offensive words.

“Alright, alright. All I want tomorrow is your love. That’s all, okay. Give me your love tomorrow, give it to me everyday. I want that”, Danny looks at Steve in a seductive way.

“That’s my Danno. Come here!”, Steve grabs Danny and gives him a really hot and really really hard kiss.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all who read. Love you ;)


End file.
